


Inked

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is slightly amused by something that happens as a result of Spencer being distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by hisdarkeyes: 'Hotch/Reid, ink'

Hotch came back into the room at the local precinct to get an update from Reid. The younger agent was lost in thought, staring at some point just beyond the map that was tacked onto the bulletin board. Hotch watched him twirl a marker around with his left hand, while tapping his chin with a different coloured marker in his right.

Reid jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun around quickly. When he realized it was Hotch, he relaxed slightly, but frowned. “This unsub has broken his pattern. He’s changed the zones for the abductions and dump sites,” he huffed in frustration. He tilted his head slightly when he noticed that Hotch’s attention had wavered.

Hotch hadn’t heard anything, so intent on the lips and chin in front of him. He reached out, and touched Reid’s face, moving his thumb over the jawline and gently rubbing away at the blue marks on the pale skin.

“Hotch?” Reid whispered, wondering why the sudden, affectionate gesture was taking place when they were on the job. He was even more puzzled when he saw Hotch’s lips quivering with a barely suppressed grin.

“You forgot to cap your marker. You’ve got blue ink all over your face.” 


End file.
